


Tu étais mon Soleil

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Severus est dans un train en direction du nord. Il a reçu des nouvelles concernant un rituel qui lui permettrait de dire adieu à son amant mort maintenant depuis plus de douze ans.  Lui qui n'avait jamais pu lui dire adieu, étant éloigné de la guerre pour sa santé, ne pouvait refuser cette opportunité.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	Tu étais mon Soleil

Severus était assis dans un train en direction du nord. Il observait le paysage enneigé de la Norvège, songeur. Il avait l'esprit tourné à la fois vers le passé et vers ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Cela faisait douze ans maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gagné la guerre et était devenu un homme redouté en Angleterre, un tyran même. Beaucoup de personnes avaient fui après sa victoire. Mais cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose car depuis un peu moins de deux ans, le monde sorcier tout entier était à sa botte et les Moldus eux-mêmes connaissaient dorénavant l'existence de la magie.

Ils avaient bien tenté de riposter avec leurs armes de destruction massive mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avaient toutes pulvérisées d'un coup de baguette avant de tuer les chefs d'états et autres dirigeants et de soumettre tous les autres. Les Moldus étaient maintenant les esclaves des sorciers, encore moins bien traités que des elfes de maison.

Mais maintenant, cela faisait douze ans que Severus vivait avec Lucius, Drago et son petit Hadrian. Il était en âge pour aller à Poudlard maintenant et Drago, son parrain, veillait sur lui.

Hadrian… Lucius et lui n'avaient jamais dit la vérité sur son troisième père. A cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui rôdait toujours assez souvent au Manoir Malfoy, ils n'avaient pas osé dans le cas où il le répéterait. Ils attendraient qu'il soit suffisamment mûr et réfléchi pour le faire. Et qu'il ait aussi des barrières mentales parfaites, à l'égale des siennes !

A espérer qu'il les ait et non qu'il ait hérité des capacités de son Gryffondor. Déjà qu'il en avait hérité les yeux d'un émeraude si pur et caractéristique des Evans au point que Lucius et lui avaient décidé de les changer à regret pour le protéger. Hadrian avait maintenant les yeux noirs des Prince, la chevelure blonde et le maintien des Malfoy. Tout ce qu'il avait encore de Potterien était le fait qu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, - au grand dam de ses deux pères encore en vie, même si cela les avait intérieurement fait plaisir -, son nid d'oiseau et son extrême gentillesse envers tout être vivant.

C'étaient des choses dont ils ne pouvaient – ni ne voulaient – influer et ils étaient même ravis que quelque part, même si Hadrian ne l'avait jamais connu, étant né après la guerre, il ressemblait toujours par certains aspects à son père dont il ne savait absolument rien en dehors de ce qu'on écrivait dans les livres d'histoire et ce qu'il aurait pu trouver dans les vieux journaux. Autrement dit, que des mensonges pour la plupart. Mais Hadrian saurait un jour la vérité, quand il serait capable de la garder cachée.

Severus effaça la larme qui avait réussi à couler le long de sa joue et redressa ses barrières d'occlumancie. Il s'assura discrètement qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité et il sortit la photo qu'ils avaient faite ensemble, Lucius, Harry et lui. Elle était certes moldue mais c'était la seule et unique qu'ils avaient réussi à faire. Et durant la guerre… D'où le fait qu'elle était moldue. C'était le seul endroit où ils avaient pu avoir une journée de calme et oublier l'horreur de leur vie.

Lucius et lui passaient du temps au parc près de chez lui, à Cokeworth. Ils avaient pu se remettre en couple après que Lucius avait fait son deuil de Narcissa. Elle hors du chemin, et ayant un héritier, ils n'avaient plus eu raison de s'attendre l'un l'autre. Les mœurs sang-pures et les questions d'honneur, de lignage et d'héritage. Sans parler du fait que tout membre devait obéir au Lord régnant. Lucius avait du obéir et se marier avec Narcissa alors qu'ils se détestaient. Cela avait fini en une entente plus ou moins cordiale entre eux avec le temps mais il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour. Fort heureusement, Drago avait été conçu assez rapidement et grâce à une potion de Severus pour assurer la fertilité de Narcissa.

Severus avait attendu longtemps et avait accepté l'idée de vivre en restant indéfiniment le meilleur ami de Lucius et le parrain de Drago. Puis, il avait développé en secret des sentiments pour Harry Potter mais s'en était senti assez mal à l'aise. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas trahir Lucius et de l'autre … Eh bien … Ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent à l'époque. Le Gryffondor n'avait que quinze ans. C'était malsain. Alors il avait continué à jouer la vieille chauve-souris des cachots célibataire et insensible.

Mais un jour, durant une colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait vu Narcissa tomber sous un Avada. Cela avait été une triste fin pour la sorcière et un traumatisme pour Drago. Même lui avait éprouvé quelque chose en la voyant à terre sans vie. Elle était devenue quelque part une amie après autant d'années à se côtoyer. Il avait donc laissé Lucius et Drago faire leur deuil et les avait même accompagnés avant de retenter sa chance avec son premier amour.

Et ils avaient ensemble découvert leur second au parc de Cokeworth justement. Ils avaient retrouvés Harry gravement blessé environ trois semaines avant la prise de la photo. Il était seul baignant dans son sang à l'ombre d'un buisson. Cela avait été ses sens aiguisés, héritage d'une créature magique quelque part dans son lignage, qui l'avait amené jusqu'à lui. Il avait fui en transplanant et s'était désartibulé dans le processus. A cela s'ajoutait les nombreuses plaies dues à des sorts vicieux.

Lucius n'avait rien dit quand il l'avait emmené directement chez lui pour le soigner. Il l'avait même aidé sans connaître ses raisons. Il lui avait tout raconté ce soir-là. Son enfance difficile où il y avait eu une personne qui avait été son soleil. Lily avait été une sœur pour lui, sa meilleure amie et sa confidente pendant très longtemps avant qu'il ne devienne un Mangemort. A la mort de la Née-Moldue, il avait donc fait la promesse de protéger son fils pour elle. Alors Lucius avait accepté de l'aider dans cette voie. Il protégerait aussi Harry tant que cela ne compromettait pas la sécurité de son propre fils. Cette promesse avait suffi à Severus. D'autant plus que Lucius les respectait toujours.

Harry était resté un mois auprès d'eux à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour se remettre de ses blessures. Lucius vivait toujours au Manoir mais rendait souvent visite à Severus et au Gryffondor. Au début, la cohabitation avait été des plus explosives mais après certaines révélations et la réalisation de leurs passés similaires, toute haine s'était envolée des deux côtés. Même si Severus n'avait jamais vraiment détesté Harry. Cette haine se dirigeait surtout vers son damné père et il n'avait fait que la projeter sur lui plus pour les apparences qu'autre chose.

Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que le Gryffondor lui avoue un soir après avoir bu deux verres de whisky qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Le comble, c'était qu'il l'avait avoué devant Lucius ! Cela avait amusé ce dernier. Il se souvenait encore partiellement de la discussion. Il regrettait même de ne pas s'en souvenir en entier maintenant qu'il avait si peu de souvenirs heureux avec le Gryffondor.

Il ne se rappelait plus bien comment cela avait commencé mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la réplique absurde du Gryffondor et le rire de Lucius juste après.

« Je t'aime, Severus, » avait dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable…, » avait répondu le Maître des Potions. « Je suis bien plus vieux que toi. »

« Manger un gâteau en plus ne serait pas raisonnable. Ca, c'est de la folie, mais j'aime bien. C'est en quelque sorte l'histoire de ma vie. »

C'était environ une semaine avant la photo. Ils avaient commencé une relation à trois car il était hors de question qu'ils mettent Lucius à l'écart. Cela avait été deux semaines les plus merveilleuses de sa vie. Les seules en compagnie des deux hommes de sa vie sans le moindre stress de la guerre. Mais Harry avait du repartir pour terminer la tâche que Dumbledore lui avait confiée. Il avait promis de revenir s'il survivait.

Hélas, il n'avait pas survécu. Harry n'avait même pas su ! Il était mort en pensant être le dernier de sa famille. Il n'avait même pas eu l'annonce qu'il allait devenir père car durant ces deux semaines de relations, leurs trois magies s'étaient si intimement liées que Severus était tombé enceint. Il l'avait découvert un mois avant la bataille de Poudlard … la dernière bataille… Et il n'avait même pas été présent.

Pour sa santé, il avait demandé au Lord de s'éloigner des combats et de la guerre et aussi des potions et leurs émanations toxiques à son enfant à naître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été partagé entre donner des félicitations et l'embarras de manquer d'un Maître des Potions. Il l'avait toutefois laissé partir.

Il avait trouvé refuge en Norvège, pays où il était aujourd'hui de retour, auprès de quelques vieilles racines de sa famille étrangement encore en vie. C'était en même temps de vieux vampires vivants dans une cité dans le grand nord. Il y avait été accueilli, lui le dernier des Prince, et il y était resté jusqu'à la naissance de son fils. Il s'était même effondré dans les bras de Lucius quand ce dernier était revenu le rejoindre et lui annoncer la funeste nouvelle, un mois après la fin de la guerre.

Le Lord avait gagné et avait terrassé Harry. Pire encore, leur précieux Gryffondor, leur rayon de soleil, n'avait même pas pu être enterré dignement malgré les protestations de ses plus proches amis. Son cadavre avait été laissé à la merci des corbeaux et autres charognards dans la forêt interdite. Il n'était même plus possible d'en récupérer ne serait-ce que les ossements pour lui offrir une sépulture décente.

Les deux Serpentards ne pouvaient pleurer qu'à l'abri des regards et n'avaient pour revoir son doux visage rieur qu'une photo et les souvenirs du mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Enfin … Severus un peu plus mais … Ce n'était pas vraiment des souvenirs joyeux puisqu'il s'agissait de l'époque où Harry était son élève.

Quand Hadrian fut né, Lucius et Severus étaient revenus en Angleterre pour le présenter à Drago et accessoirement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hadrian Severus Lucius Snape. Les deux amants auraient aimés l'appeler Harry en hommage à son troisième père mais cela aurait pu donner la puce à l'oreille du mage noir. D'où l'alternative d'Hadrian dont le diminutif était Harry. Si au début, le Lord avait été choqué de l'entendre de la bouche de Drago quand Hadrian n'avait que quatre ans, son usage était devenu relativement courant au sein du Manoir Malfoy au fil du temps. Officieusement, le fils avait hérité du nom du père.

Et aujourd'hui il était à Poudlard. Il venait de faire sa rentrée et de célébrer son douzième anniversaire.

Severus revint au moment présent quand il remarqua que son train arrivait en gare. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la photo et l'embrassa avant de la ranger dans sa veste. Il avait troqué ses lourdes robes de sorciers pour des vêtements chauds bien plus adaptés au climat de la Norvège.

Il y retournait car il avait reçu confirmation par hibou d'un rituel lui permettant de dire enfin adieu à Harry. Il n'avait jamais pu faire son deuil ou de le revoir une dernière fois avant la fin. Lucius avait pu mais pas lui. Il était ici auprès des derniers membres de sa famille. Mais cette fois-ci, Lucius ne pouvait pas l'accompagner car il était occupé avec des affaires familiales de la plus haute importance. Et il ne pourrait de toute façon pas l'accompagner dans le processus. Il n'avait pas de sang vampire dans les veines. Il n'avait pas sa résistance. Il ne survivrait pas au rituel.

Quand il descendit, il parcourut les routes de la ville dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il avait juste pris un train quelconque qui l'emmenait vers le nord du pays afin de pouvoir réfléchir durant le trajet et aussi lui permettre de se préserver magiquement en ne faisant qu'un petit transplanage. Il devrait déjà prendre suffisamment sur ses réserves pour revoir son Gryffondor une fois encore.

Quand il apparut dans la forteresse vampire, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et aucune créature n'était à l'horizon. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de pénétrer à l'intérieur et d'avoir un accueil bien plus chaleureux que la température qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Il fut conduit à son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.

« Severus ! » fit le vampire en le prenant dans ses bras. « Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Cela fait bien longtemps ! »

« Juste deux ans, Vidar. »

« Mais pour vous, humains, la vie est si courte. »

« Elle est bien plus longue quand nous sommes des sorciers. Et la mienne le sera un peu plus de par mon héritage magique. »

Le Maître des Potions lui donna des nouvelles de l'Angleterre et surtout d'Hadrian. Le vampire l'écouta avec joie et posa de nombreuses questions comme à chacune des visites du Serpentard.

Puis, quand vint l'heure, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, Vidar le mena à travers quelques dédales et sombres couloirs taillés dans la roche jusqu'à une salle circulaire avec en son centre un bassin d'eau glacée.

« Tu es prêt ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je le suis, » répondit le sorcier en retirant ses vêtements.

Il sortit malgré tout deux flacons et les tendit au vampire.

« Donne-moi ceci quand je me réveillerai, cela m'aidera à me remettre du poison et de l'hypothermie. »

Vidar prit les potions avec un sourire engageant et lui présenta une coupe où du poison avait déjà été versé. Il avisa la coupe quelques instants, son instinct de survie lui dictant de ne pas la boire par principe, mais il le fit taire bien rapidement et but le poison.

« Allonge-toi dans le bassin, Severus, » fit le vampire. « Laisse l'eau te guider. »

« L'eau est le chemin », sourit le Maître des Potions alors que ses paupières devenaient très vite lourdes et son regard trouble.

« Oui, Severus, » répondit Vidar en le rattrapant alors qu'il s'effondrait. « L'eau est le chemin. Fais bon voyage, » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il veillait à ce que ses yeux se ferment correctement.

xXxXxXx

« Comment oses-tu m'invoquer ? » fit une voix que Severus avait cru ne plus jamais entendre.

Il ouvrit ses yeux sur un monde de brumes. Les limbes … Il se releva et avisa sa nudité l'espace d'un instant avant de sentir des vêtements lui être jetés au visage. Il redressa la tête et avisa la légère rougeur sur le visage d'Harry. Il semblait vivant même si Severus savait parfaitement qu'il était décédé. Il s'habilla rapidement tout en répondant.

« Comment cela, j'ose ? Je le fais pour une bonne raison ! »

« Comme tu avais une bonne raison de partir loin d'Angleterre et m'abandonner ? » demanda le Gryffondor en croisant les bras.

« Je … Oui ! »

Le Maître des Potions était un peu surpris par cette animosité. Surtout après la promesse d'Harry. Est-ce que la mort l'avait changé ?

« Tu sens le sarcasme dans ma voix ou j'en rajoute ? » finit par dire le défunt avec un sourire en coin.

« Ouh ! Toi ! »

Harry vint dans le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Tu m'as manqué Sev, » dit-il simplement. « Vous me manquez tous les deux. Et je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu étais loin. Même d'ici, je sais les choses. Je les vois. Le voile entre les mondes est juste trop épais pour que je puisse vous dire que je vous aime et alors vous prendre dans mes bras, je n'en parle même pas ! »

« Tu sais tout ? »

« Excellent choix pour Hadrian. Et Lucius j'ai adoré vos têtes quand vous avez appris qu'il a été réparti à Gryffondor ! » rit Harry en s'écartant un peu de son amant. « Un comble pour deux Serpentards. A se demander comment Voldemort ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Il me ressemble beaucoup trop, même sans les yeux. »

« Nous sommes désolés pour ça, » révéla Severus en fixant les yeux émeraudes d'Harry. « Mais cela aurait directement fait comprendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était ton fils. On ne voulait prendre aucun risque. »

« Je te pardonne, » sourit Harry. « Enfin … je vous pardonne. Vous auriez pu faire n'importe quoi à son apparence, tout en le laissant humain bien sûr, tant que c'était pour le protéger de ce cinglé, je n'aurais jamais eu rien à redire. Il reste mon fils. Et je suis très fier de lui même s'il ne sait encore rien de moi. »

« On lui dira. »

« Je sais. Quand il sera prêt. »

Severus remarqua que les traits d'Harry commençaient à s'effacer.

« Oh non. »

« Tu n'es pas encore mort, Severus. Tu dois rester auprès de Lucius et Hadrian. Ne crains rien, je vous attendrais. Et mon père a d'ailleurs un œuf à peler avec toi, » ajouta Harry en riant doucement. « Vivez ensemble et heureux. Profitez. Je ne risque pas de bouger d'ici, encore moins d'aller voir ailleurs. Personne n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de mes deux Serpentards préférés. Je vous aime Severus. Je vous aime tous les deux. Et j'aime aussi Hadrian. »

« Je leur dirais. Enfin quand je pourrais pour Hadrian. »

« Je sais que tu ferais les choses bien, Severus, » sourit le Gryffondor. « Comme tu l'as toujours fait, » ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir.

xXxXxXx

Quand Severus rouvrit les yeux, il vit le regard soucieux de Vidar penché au-dessus de lui. Le Serpentard eut du mal à respirer à nouveau normalement pendant quelques instants encore avant de revenir totalement à lui grâce notamment aux potions qui remettaient ses fonctions vitales en route.

« Bon retour parmi les vivants, » sourit le vampire en l'aidant à sortir du bassin.

Il lui donna une couverture et Severus s'empressa de s'emmitoufler dedans, complètement gelé. Un petit rire se fit entendre dans la pièce et ce n'était pas celui du vampire.

« Tu peux l'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Vidar qui repliait les bandelettes qu'il avait utilisé pour le rituel.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« C'était ton amant. »

« Que … impossible, » murmura Severus.

« Tu es allé dans les limbes. C'est le monde sacré. Tu l'as vu de tes yeux et tu es revenu. Une partie de ce monde se révèle maintenant à tes sens même ici, sur le plan physique. Tu auras du mal à le percevoir mais à certains moments tu pourras le voir et l'entendre. Et si tu refais un jour, dans quelques années seulement, le voile se fera plus fin encore pour toi. »

« Je pourrais le revoir encore ? »

« Tant que ton corps suivra, oui. Mais je te suggère d'attendre toujours au moins une vingtaine d'années entre chaque visite du monde sacré. Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux sinon. »

Ainsi Severus repartit pour l'Angleterre rejoindre son foyer et son amour, pas tout à fait seul car son rayon de soleil, dorénavant sa lune car il était plus facilement discernable la nuit, était toujours auprès d'eux.

FIN


End file.
